Lucky Number Seven
by Rhian1975
Summary: Serena and Ric find themselves crossing a line, but is it the right thing to do?


_Regarding some issues with my registered email address and account. I have had to start again._

_More naughty sauce._

* * *

Her heart fluttered as soon as she heard the doorbell ring, she had waited for half an hour for him to arrive. Impatiently sitting at the bottom of the stairs, Serena had effectively she had made this a 'booty-call'. Which wasn't abnormal for her to do so, but she would usually the event would be at least pre arranged over the phone, not an immediate demand for her casual lover and close friend to come over for sex, just because she felt a little horny.

"You took your time" Serena spoke as soon as she opened her front door.

"Hello Ric, thanks for coming all this way" Ric replied sarcastically as he stepped into her home.

"Yes, _okay_. Your commitment is honoured, doesn't explain why it took you so long" Serena huffed as she locked up.

"I had to put some decent clothes on"

"It's eleven at night; I don't think _anyone_ would have noticed"

"Half naked man driving the streets of Holby, what if I got stopped by the police"

"I would have bailed you out. Although, the thought is quite a turn on, you in handcuffs" Serena winked

"Maybe I will bring some next time" Ric took Serena by the waist and let his lips fall to hers instantly, as she matched his movements by laying her hands on his waist.

She had not been this close to him all day, as she took in his smell the smell that always excited her, the smell she always noticed when Ric was around at times she least expected it. It instantly increased her desire for him, as her kisses became more ferocious. Pushing off his jacket as she walked him back to the stairs still entangled in these sucking and brushing, she walked him back to the stairs.

Ric was here for one reason and one reason only, not that he minded, he was perfectly accepting of their arrangement, it suited them both and he thoroughly enjoyed the times he spent with Serena, he always enjoyed being with Serena as she was like a breath of fresh air.

Their lips still engrossed, hands wandering, rubbing, and tugging, they had only made it up a few steps when the inevitable happened. Whilst walking backward up their stairs with clothes falling off at every step Serena lost her footing and fell, back on the stairs luckily neither did any damage, although shock rattled through them.

"Are you okay?" Ric asked attentively

"Yes, _yes_" Serena replied as turned around from under Ric and suddenly spurted an idea. "You know, I think _here_ will do" Clambering up a few steps, Serena rested her knees on a step and held on to the step four steps higher. "Kneel on the step below me"

Ric's eyes widened in thrill and an enthusiastic smile fell firmly upon his face as he did as she asked resting his hands gentle upon her bare waist. His touch caused a shivering sensation to run up her spine.

Leaning into her Ric began sucking on her neck, responding to each little moan of pleasure she released. She always found the way he kissed and sucked her neck such a turn on. He could release orgasmic mumbles without even penetrating her. Pulling down her knickers and carefully removing them her legs, Ric in turn took off his boxers before resuming the position and kissing her neck.

Reaching through her legs, Serena groped Ric's testicles, using her tender touch to provoke an arousal. Once at that point they meshed their bodies together tightly, Serena allowed one of her hands to grip the banister as the other rested on the stair, Ric still held her waist as he began to penetrate her.

The unique upward tilt allowed Ric to gain unlimited access to her G-Spot, as she allowed herself to thrust up and down on him Ric moved his left hand down and massaged her clitoris gently creating that spine tingling sensation once more. Just to intensify the moment further, to have that final push Serena bore down on him snuggling her buttocks into his groin. Sending them into ecstasy during the final thrusts and their bodies quivered, a beautiful rupture of sounds escalated upon climax.

They had never been this vocal before, the new dizzy heights surprised them both. Lingering inside Serena just for a moment nuzzling into her neck Ric felt a satisfied man.

Serena did things he never knew were possible, he felt things he had never felt before. It felt ridiculous, he was sixty in a few months, and he had finally found true sexual gratification. It felt stranger that they were friends and could push the boundaries like this without it being an issue in their professional lives.

Serena chuckled "Well, I've _never_ done that before, but I think we'll do it again"

"Oh _definitely_" Ric grinned as he withdrew from Serena, that action alone sending another thrill to Serena.

"Fancy taking this up to bed?"

"Mmmm, I feel rather fired up" Ric confessed as he plonked down on the stairs

"Good, as I'm not done with you, I'll race you" Serena laughed like a teenager as she darted up the stairs and straight into her room, she could hear Ric call out to her

"That's _not_ fair"

However, she did not care the chase, the thrill it made her feel like something, it made her feel worthy. Ric made her feel worthy, the first time they had sex was after a row, naturally worked related and things got far, too heated in the Keller Office late that Friday night. From then on, they naturally wound up in bed together pushing all kinds of boundaries and calling upon each other when feeling lonely, drunk or sober they would play a game of cat and mouse, tease and toy each other

Finally reaching her bedroom, Ric smiled joyfully as he saw Serena posed upon her bed with a raised eyebrow "Come on big boy" Serena teased with her sultry tones as Ric approached her.

Climbing into her bed, Ric found himself instantly pushed down with Serena straddling herself him as she hung her body over him she looked intently into his eyes and breathed down on him whispering, "Touch me"

Beckon to her plead Ric did as she asked touching her vagina as if it were delicate china, a slow stimulation which provoked all the right reactions. As he lay, flat on his back and stimulated Serena, the way she would not let herself close her eyes and her facial expressions gave Ric the desired affect. Reading that it was the right moment she lowered herself on to him, keeping her knees on the bed and curling her feet around the inside of his knees, leaning forward she grabbed the sheets from either side of his head as she squeezed her buttocks, tilting her pelvis so she could move in small tight motions.

Her clitoris rubbed easily against his pubic bone, sending a number of sensations throughout her body, this constant connection between their private parts left them feeling beyond carnally connected. To up the ante for Ric's benefit as she could see that he was enjoying seeing her from this view, poised with control she took the slow riding pace to a fast bucking bronco motion. This tight and fast sensation splurged Ric into oblivion; he just could not control himself, not this time. As she released herself from her body, she reaped the reward and personal satisfaction, knowing that she pleasured Ric to his deepest desires.

Grinning she fell into Ric's arms and rested her head on his chest as his arm came around her, they said nothing but lay in each other's arms heavily breathing and taking in all the sensations that they had felt. Ric found himself in complete admiration for Serena and felt aware that something had changed between them tonight, he did not know what but he could feel it, it was on an emotional level. This for him was a little more than just hot-fiery sex and friendship.

"You're the seventh man I have _ever_ slept with," Serena confessed as she nuzzled down into Ric's armpit after a few moments of calm.

Ric chucked funding that statement hard to believe. "Yes, _of_ course"

"I'm serious..." Serena propped herself up and looked Ric in the eye "I do like to keep my dignity"

"I never suggested otherwise..." Ric traced her jaw line with his finger. "You put me to shame"

"You sound _so_ convincing" Serena rolled her eyes in response

"I might have had the odd fantasy of you being a _'wild child'_"

"I'll have you know I was the complete opposite"

"Convince me"

"You want me to list my conquests?"

"I do" Ric pushed

"Why"

"Because I am interested, you seem to have a lot of experience... I have been round the block far more than you will _ever_ know. However, you know things, I seriously do not... Like the erm...where you..."

"Okay... _Okay_! You get your list, there the guy I lost my virginity to at fourteen that is as _'wild child'_ as I got... School field during Sports Day, trees are a marvellous thing" Serena grinned as she saw Ric's face light up, although as she recalled it was far from the most pleasant experience. "Then my first serious boyfriend at sixteen, that ended when I went to University. Where I met a guy called Crispin, we were, practically joined at the hip the whole three years. Until I got into Harvard and he was still training to become a surgeon."

Serena paused and found herself subduing her happier tones "I of course met Edward at Harvard and I was faithful to him the _entire_ thirteen years that we were married... Once we divorced, I got back at him by having a fling with his best friend Jonathan and then came the drought period. Besides reconciling with Edward, since the fling with Jonathan, the only other men I have slept with is Kris that sweet puppy like boy from your University reunion and you, _thankfully_ you are the better lay, I have ever had..."

"I'm not denting my ego and letting that be a statement you are saying just because it's been _so_ long"

"It's not funny Ric, I had _other_ priorities, and then I found you"

Ric smirked gleefully "Lucky number seven, _huh_?"

"Maybe, but do not let that give you any ideas"

"Such, as_?"_ Ric asked he stroked her waist softly

"You wanting baby number seven... Marriage number seven"

"The first is truly out of the question. The second, well, that is debatable"

"We just have sex Ric..." Serena stated, trying to defer from any other feelings on the subject.

"Yes, but for how long have we been having sex?"

"... Seven months" Serena revealed after delaying the answer

"It's a sign"

"Get out" Serena frowned

"Why..."

"You know we don't cross the line of talking feelings... Talk of marriage crosses it completely"

"You brought it up" Ric teased

"You're thinking it"

"So are you" goaded Ric

"I... I am not; I do not even like you. I just enjoy the sex" Serena tried to deflect the subject once again; it rather felt easier to pretend that it was just the sex she was after.

"Well that's a lie; I thought you had tagged me as a _'friend with benefits'_"

"That was then, this is now"

"What changed?" Ric pushed, the atmosphere becoming charged as their naked bodies tried to separate

"Nothing has changed, I _just_..."

"What?"

"I don't know... You..." Serena struggled

"Well you don't hate me"

"I never said that, I said I didn't like you... You are so... Things have changed Ric" Serena took a deep breath as her eyes fixated upon Ric, just inches away from each other, their breaths heavy. The inevitable truth moments from revealing itself,

"What has changed, _Serena_?"

Serena cracked, she could not pretend anymore, feeling Ric trace his hand up her waist and across her breast, right up to her neck. She allowed her lips to lock with Ric's; with each word she spoke, she kissed Ric harder and deeper. "I ... Fell... In... Love... With... You"

That was the plain and simple truth; she had fallen in love, everything she had aimed not to do. She was fully prepared to continue in engaging in casual encounters with Ric, it never affected their friendship or their working relationship.

However, that moment she had realised she had fallen for Ric, became the day she tried to pretend she disliked him. It clearly had not worked. Trembling as their lips enticed Serena took a moment to break away. "I love you..."

Ric grinned as he looked up at the woman who was now straddling him in all her pride and beauty, that was it. That was the thing he knew had changed and hearing it from her it clicked and the same cog in his mind whirred. In truth, he had known it from the first moment he and Serena had sex, it was something that was a long time coming. After all, they had beaten around the bush and this was the light bulb moment for them both. "I hate to break it to you, but I... I simply love you too"

Hitting his chest as a reprimand for his almost blatantly attempt to delay revealing his feelings to make it seem as if he had none at all. In a moment enthralled in passion, Ric rolled Serena over so he was now on top of her.

"Let me make love to you" Ric asked with sincerity

"What is the difference to the sex we've been having tomato / Tom-arto, it's the _same_ thing, same outcome..."

"This... Serena..." Ric spoke in an assured voice as he rolled Serena off his body and gently laid her on the bed as he now got on top of her entering her slowly.

In a typical twist of the missionary position, he lay flat and a few inches forward and placed his arms either side of her shoulders. Spines straight, legs touching Serena pushed her pelvis up a couple of inches as he pushed down gently providing a much-needed counter-resistance. Instead of thrusting in and out, they rocked slowly up and down, the base of his penis naturally rubbing on her clitoris. The rocking motions drew out Serena's first ever multiple orgasm experience as the close and tight quarters left her feeling intensified.

Ric had not reached that point, not yet as she reached to his buttocks and ran her fingers slowly up his back. Although they did often engage in sensual notions, it was nothing like this. As the moment progressed, Ric manoeuvred into the more traditional missionary lovemaking stance. The slow gentle thrusts from Ric caused Serena's back to arch, her legs around his body heading higher, the slower Ric went the deeper he seemed to go and the more tantalising the experience felt. Throughout ninety percent of this, close engaging experience they did not let their lips part.

At the point of climax a heavenly wail echoed throughout the room, Serena was never a screamer, but something dug deep that she felt this need to let out a loud cry of ecstasy and unlike her vocalisation of earlier, this was utter exhilaration. Ric somehow naturally seemed to match her unintentionally that is how in tune with each other they had become. It was not enough to just physically express their satisfaction they needed to shout it, uncontrollably shout it without intent.

She of course had experienced orgasms before well only once before in her relationship with Crispin, yet they never came about as strong as they did when she was with Ric. Everything was always intense with Ric as he always managed to provoke her to orgasm. However, whilst making love he seemed to use his body in such way that it left her crumbling and losing all control of her senses that she could certify that, that had been the best orgasm she had ever had and she realised she'd probably never feel that euphoric feeling like that again. Not like that.

As he withdrew from her body, Ric kept himself over Serena to keep the close intimate feeling they had. In the torrid of the covers with their deep and heavy breaths, their lips magnetically snapped back together. Lip sucking and tugging, their tongues wrapping around each other. Murmuring each other's names and other inaudible words as they kissed, with their hands linking together with much contentment

Now lying in a spooning position, Serena held Ric's hand from the arm that wrapped around her to her lips kissing her index finger repeatedly. With their naked bodies still so close, almost as if they appeared conjoined together, there was something so loving and tender about it. Having spent the previous half an hour after making love, engrossed in kissing they both were finally starting to feel sleepy.

"Ric, I want you to make love to me like that _all_ the time," Serena whispered "I never want to act like your whore... I want that intimacy; I want every orgasm I have to feel that breathtaking feeling again"

Ric said nothing and kissed Serena on the shoulder he too felt the same. The wild and a little crazy sex that was always fun and he had often wondered whether Serena actually had the Karma Sūtra hidden away and had read it to make their sex more interesting. However, he would give it all up for the love he had just shared with Serena and he started to wonder why they never reached that point sooner.

"... There was a total of seven tonight," Serena continued with a smile "Maybe it is lucky after all"

"_Maybe_" Ric sighed

"How do you do that, make me feel so..." Serena trailed off, unable to find the words

"It takes two to make it happen"

"Yeah, but you're hung like a horse, it really shouldn't have _that_ effect" Serena replied with a smirk, that wasn't strictly true, he was only just a little over 7.3 inches in length and just above the average girth of 5.3 inches. Compared to her previous lovers he was a horse.

"You moist up quicker than the Amazon Rainforest" Ric grinned

"That is the effect you started to have on me. However, you go deep _Ric_, you really get up there, and it should _hurt_ not feel I want to keep you there"

"Maybe we _are_ good together" Ric smiled

"Mmmm we're that alright..." Serena smiled "When did you realise you loved me"

Ric shrugged "I just... The moment you said it, it made sense in my head. That is what I felt and had felt for a long time"

"Okay"

"What about you?"

"... Do you remember that time I roped you into that dinner, Guy made me attend last-minute, and that young ditzy waitress thought we were married. We played along, of course, I think at that point I had thought of the sexual element, pretending we're married and what we could have done" Serena paused "... I was outside getting air; you came up and serenaded me with 'Something' by The Beatles...I don't know what it was but that moment I thought to myself 'I'm in love with him' "

"I was a _little_ drunk and I hate that song, I hate The Beatles"

"So why did you serenade me with a song you hate?"

"It was playing in the bar and it is the only song I know all the words to from the damn band"

"Oh, and anyway, how can you _hate_ The Beatles?"

"I just do... although I am now inclined to think otherwise"

"Ric, you are an idiot"

"I'm your _idiot_, if you want to keep me"

"Oh, _no_... I'm planning on binning you, trading down..." Serena joked

"Know the feeling" Ric grinned as he felt Serena shuffle round to face him he kept his arm around her and his smile turned to a look of concern. "Are you okay"

Serena nodded "I'm happy, you make me happy"

"Good"

"Do you think we can make this work?"

"We've done okay for the past seven months" Ric responded resting her head on hers. "We can always say we tried, that we had fun, and that for a time we got lucky"

Serena sighed and rested back into Ric's chest she was lucky, they were lucky. They had never intended to fall into a cycle of casual sex it just happened and here they were seven months on having confessed their love. Their undeniable chemistry that they could keep levelheaded in professional circumstances to the times they were alone and intimate. It fell outstandingly clear that there were supposed to end up together, whether it would go the distance only time would tell.

Given how far they had come, the battles they had faced together and separately. They did not hate each other they had grown to enjoy and admire each other's flaws. Ultimately, aside from emotionally they knew how to satisfy each other physically. In any relationship, those things would become something people would take for granted, yet they held this strong appreciation for each other's needs. Friends to lovers it was the luckiest move they could ever make.

Falling asleep in each other's arms for the first time they were not going to awake afraid of their own feelings or head their separate ways and ignore the night before. They were to awake and acknowledge it.


End file.
